


Ridiculous

by imsorryimlate



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, M/M, Pre-Slash, mentions of body parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsorryimlate/pseuds/imsorryimlate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>In his opinion it was too early to even be awake, but he knew that Jim would've risen with the sun in order to find Tod, or whatever his real name was. So there he was; early, with a cup of coffee in his hands and still smelling of chlorine, despite yesterday's multiple showers.</em>
  <br/><em>"Detective Bullock!" Oh, great. Just what he needed.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pennedgalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennedgalaxy/gifts).



> I got the idea after watching ep 14, so yeah... enjoy!

Harvey walked into the precinct. In his opinion it was too early to even be awake, but he knew that Jim would've risen with the sun in order to find Tod, or whatever his real name was. So there he was; early, with a cup of coffee in his hands and still smelling of chlorine, despite yesterday's multiple showers.

"Detective Bullock!" Oh, great. Just what he needed.

Harvey turned around and came face to face Nygma.

"What?" He asked. He was not in the mood for any riddles or smart-assery.

"I heard about what you did yesterday," Ed said and clasped his hands in front of himself. "Very heroic, I must say."

"Yeah," Harvey said and suppressed the proud smile that threatened to dress his face. "And I heard what _you_ did yesterday," he then added.

Nygma's face fell, eyes widening.

"Getting yourself suspended," he clarified.

"Oh! That was only temporary. Turns out the medical examiner was stealing body parts, and the reason he didn't want me in his lab was that he's possessive," Ed explained, his lips stretching to a large smile.

"That's just sick," Harvey said with disgust. Only in Gotham…

"It is," Ed agreed, still smiling.

"Quit smiling like that, Nygma, or I'm gonna think you had something to do with it," Harvey said. It was a joke, but Ed's smile disappeared immediately.

"I didn't!" He insisted, looking slightly panicked.

"Relax, it was a joke," Harvey told him, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "I know you didn't like the guy."

"I hope the next medical examiner will be nicer," Ed said, his soft smile returning.

"You hope they'll let you play with the corpses, you mean?" Harvey asked.

Ed's soft smile turned into a smirk.

"I hope they'll let me assist in solving the cases in any way possible, yes," he corrected.

"That's the spirit."

Harvey felt that their conversation had run its course; if it continued any longer, he might fall victim to another ridiculous riddle. He was unsure of how to end it though. How did he usually end his conversations? With Jim, there was bickering until one party gave up, cracked a joke or made a snide remark. With captain Essen, there was a nod, representing mutual respect and friendship. None of that felt natural with Nygma though, so he reached out and gave the kid two quick pats on the shoulder. It didn't feel entirely natural either, but at least it resulted in Ed giving him a surprised, but pleased, look.

"See you later, Nygma," Harvey said and turned, starting to walk away.

"See you," he heard Ed say. "Harvey," he heard him add a moment later, and he could literary _feel_ the smile in Ed's voice.

_Oh no,_ Harvey thought. Ed had only ever called him 'detective' before. _Now he thinks we're friends._

The sour thought wasn't accompanied by a sour feeling though; instead, he felt a bit light.

"Ridiculous," Harvey murmured under his breath as he steered his steps towards his desk. He looked forward to burying his head in this case.


End file.
